Balthes
brouillon https://www.academia.edu/15284741/Gothia_quod_Romania_fuisset Les Balthes thumb|260px|Bataille du Guadalete (711). Les Balthes (signifie audacieux en langue gothique), dynastie royale sont avec les Amales (la dynastie régnante chez les Ostrogoths), les deux grands lignages des Goths. Ils se disent issus du Dieu Gaut. Pour les Wisigoths les Balthes sont des Ases, des demi-dieuxVéronique Gazeau, Identité et ethnicité : concepts, débats historiographiques, exemples (IIIe-XIIe siècle), Publications du CRAHM,‎ 2008.. Michel Kazanski, auteur des Goths (Ier - VIIe siècles apr. J.-C.), nous dit que la fonction sacrée des souverains s'efface devant les nécessités guerrières[https://www.clio.fr/BIBLIOTHEQUE/les_goths_de_la_baltique_a_la_mer_noire.asp Les Goths, de la Baltique à la mer Noire, Michel Kazanski, Directeur de recherche au CNRS.] A la fin du XIXe siècle, l'assyriologue Jules Oppert cherche à relier les Gutis, des Indo-Européens des monts Zagros, aux Goths. Les Goths émigrent dans le delta de la Vistule, la Poméranie et la PrusseArtikel Goten. Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde (RGA). Bd 12. Berlin-New York 1998, S. 402–443, hier S. 428ff.. Ils sont avec les Gépides, les Venèdes et les Ruges à l'origine de la culture de WielbarkAntiquity. Antiquity Publications. 1994 p. 167.. Des sagas retracent les premières zones de peuplement en Pologne, la [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gothiscandza Gothiscandza], puis dans les steppes eurasiennes. Les Goths fondent un empire qui s'étend, au IVe siècle, de la Theiss au Don[http://www.cosmovisions.com/ChronoGoths.htm#tZ5dlCxL96RcIocX.99 Les Goths]. Cet empire va donner la culture de Tcherniakhov entre les IIe et la fin du IVe siècles de notre ère dans une vaste zone de l'Europe de l'Est, d'abord dans ce qui constitue aujourd'hui l'Ukraine, la Moldavie, en partie le BelarusThe Cambridge Ancient History, Vol. 13: The Late Empire, p. 488 (1998)Peter J. Heather, John Matthews, 1991, The Goths in the Fourth Century, pp.88-92.Cottrell, P. L.; Notarás, Gerásimos; Casares, Gabriel Tortella (2007). From the Athenian tetradrachm to the euro: studies in European monetary integration. Studies in banking and financial history. Farnham: Ashgate Publishing. ISBN 978-0-7546-5389-9., et après 275 en Dacie. Car, de 248 à 275, les Wisigoths aidés par les Daciens chassent les Romains de la Dacie (actuelle Roumanie) et s'y installentCottrell, P. L.; Notarás, Gerásimos; Casares, Gabriel Tortella (2007). From the Athenian tetradrachm to the euro: studies in European monetary integration. Studies in banking and financial history. Farnham: Ashgate Publishing. ISBN 978-0-7546-5389-9.. Les Wisigoths sont aussi connus à cette époque sous le nom de Tervingi, Thervingues''The Cambridge Medieval History'', J. M. Hussey, CUP Archive, 1985.. Les Ostrogoths ou Gretungi, les habitants restent dans la steppe eurasienne''The Cambridge Medieval History'', J. M. Hussey, CUP Archive, 1985.. En 375, une forte poussée des Huns détruit le Royaume ostrogoth de la steppe pontique. Ils deviennent les foederati (alliés), des Romains. Mais dès 456, les Ostrogoths ravagent les Balkans et l'Empire romain. Le royaume de Théodoric le Grand en Italie ne lui survit guère. En 537, les Ostrogoths font même la guerre à Justinien, empereur romain d'Orient. En 553, le son général, Narsès, défait le roi des Ostrogoths. C'est la fin du Royaume ostrogoth. À partir de 268, les Wisigoths attaquent l'Empire romain. Cependant, les Wisigoths sont battus à la bataille de Naissus, en 269. Leur longue et fructueuse migration commence au siècle suivant. Ils battent l'empereur de Constantinople à Andrinople (378). En 410, c'est le sac de Rome. Leur valeur guerrière incite l'Assemblée des Gaules du Sud à les appeler pour assurer la défense du Sud-Ouest en 418. Provinciaux de Gaule et Goths vivent alors au sein d'un petit royaume qui, de Saintes à Bordeaux, Eauze et Toulouse, s'appuie sur ses forteresses, ses lois, ses coutumes. Une civilisation propre aux Gaules s'étend bientôt des Pyrénées à la Loire et au Rhône, puis à la Provence''Les Goths'', Renée Mussot-Goulard, Atlantica, 1999.. En Espagne, au même moment, les Goths prennent la place laissée libre par les Romains défaillants. De Tours aux Colonnes d'Hercule, le plus grand royaume d'Occident rassemble à la cour du roi Euric Balthes (ca 430-484), des ambassadeurs venus de partout pour solliciter l'aide des Goths''Les Goths'', Renée Mussot-Goulard, Atlantica, 1999.. Mais en 711 les Hispano-Wisigoths sont battus par les moros, même si dans les Asturies la Reconquista s'organise aussitôt. Par bien des côtés (la vassalité guerrière), les Wisigoths sont l'aube médiévale de l'Europe occidentale''Les Goths'', Renée Mussot-Goulard, Atlantica, 1999.. Jordanès écrit à propos des Balthes : : Votre noble lignée a été seulement dépassé par les Amali, parce qu'elle venait de la famille des Balthi, qui, par leur courage et leur audace avaient longtemps reçu entre leur race le nom Baltha, c'est à dire audace''Jordanes, ''Origen y hechos de los Godos, XXIX. 146.. * * * * * File:Aasp3.jpg|Roue stylisée (Gotland) File:Aasp4.jpg|Roue San Pedro del Esla (Zamora) * * * * * * * * * * LES ORIGINES DES GOTHS . Gutis et Goths ??? . thumb|260px|Nobles tokhariens. Les Gutis (ou Goutis, Qutis ou Goutéens), terme issu de l'ancien akkadien qutium ou gutium, sont un peuple et une région des monts Zagros, dans le voisinage de la Mésopotamie à la fin du IIIe millénaire av. J.-C. et durant les siècles suivants. Un conflit entre les personnes du Gutium et l'Empire akkadien est lié à l'effondrement de l'empire, vers la fin du IIIe millénaire av. J.-C.. Les Gutis ont ensuite traversé le sud de la Mésopotamie et formé une dynastie royale sumérienne. Walter Bruno Henning (1908 – 1967) remarque que les différentes finalités des noms de leurs rois des Gutis ressemblent à des terminaisons dans les langues des Tokhariens, une branche d'origine indo-européenne, connue par des textes trouvés dans le bassin de Tarim (au nord-ouest de la Chine moderne) datant du VIe au VIIIe siècle avant J.-C.. Walter Bruno Henning voit dans le gutien la langue indo-européenne la plus ancienne documentée. Il suggère que les Gutis ont migré vers les TarimHenning, W.B. (1978). The first Indo-Europeans in history In Ulmen, G.L. Society and History, Essays in Honour of Karl August Wittfogel. The Hague: Mouton. pp. 215–230. ISBN 978-90-279-7776-2.. Tamaz V. Gamkrelidze et IvanovVyacheslav Ivanov voient dans l'hypothèse de Henning une preuve possible pour leur proposition d'un Urheimat indo-européen au Proche-OrientGamkrelidze, TV ; Ivanov, VV (1989). Первые индоевропейцы на арене истории: прототохары в Передней Азии (Les premiers Indo-Européens dans l'histoire: les proto-Tocharians en Asie Mineure). Journal of Ancient History (1): 14-39.Gamkrelidze, TV; Ivanov, VV (2013). Индоевропейская прародина и расселение индоевропейцев: полвека исследований и обсуждений (la patrie indo-européenne et les migrations: un demi-siècle d'études et de discussions). Journal of Language Relationship. 9 : 109-136.. Les Gutis ont disparu et leur nom est tombé dans l'oubli pendant des siècles. Ultérieurement des formes variées de noms tels que: Guti, Gauth, Geti, Gothi, Gudo, et Gad sont employées pour désigner les Goths qui s'installent en Suède''Origine'', Yair Davidy, Lulu.com, 2008.. A la fin du XIXe siècle, l'assyriologue Jules Oppert cherche à relier les Gutis, Indo-Européens des monts Zagros, ancêtres des [TokhariensHenning, W.B. (1978). The first Indo-Europeans in history In Ulmen, G.L. Society and History, Essays in Honour of Karl August Wittfogel. The Hague: Mouton. pp. 215–230. ISBN 978-90-279-7776-2., voisins des Mésopotamiens, connus à la fin du IIIe millénaire av. J.-C. et durant les siècles suivants. Cambridge ancient history admet que les Hittites sont liés aux GutisJats, the Ancient Rulers: A Clan Study, Bhim Singh Dahiya, Éditeur Sterling, 1980.. Par ailleurs, Waddel mentionne que les Jats indiens sont apparentés aux Goths européens et ces anciens GutisJats, the Ancient Rulers: A Clan Study, Bhim Singh Dahiya, Éditeur Sterling, 1980.. Selon l'historien Henry Hoyle Howorth, les assyriologues Ignace Gelb (1907 - 1985) et Theophilus Pinches et l'archéologue Léonard Woolley (1880 - 1960), les Goutis sont pâles de peau et de chevelure blonde. Cette identification est proposée lorsque Jules Oppert (assyriologue juif réfugié en France) publie une série de tablettes qu'il a découvert, où il est dit nommé en Hourrite que les esclaves Goutis comme namrum ou namrûtum, qui signifie "teint clair" ou "lumière colorée". Ce caractère racial des Goutis, blonds à la peau claire, est également repris par Georges Vacher de Lapouge et plus tard par l'assyriologue (linguiste et archéologue) Sidney Smith (1889 - 1979) dans son Histoire des débuts de l'Assyrie (1928). * * * * * Les Balthes : des Ases ? . Gaut est à l'origine, le Dieu principal des Goths, le dieu de la guerre, le Mars des Romains. Gaut est l'un des nombreux noms eddaïques d'Odin. Le nom de ce dieu scandinave de la guerre est probablement à l'origine du nom des Goths. Selon la tradition orale des Wisigoths et des Ostrogoths, il est l'ancêtre des deux principaux lignages gothiques : le lignage des Amales, pour les Ostrogoths, et le lignage des Balthes, pour les Wisigoths. Bien que le christianisme, et surtout l'arianisme, commence peu à peu à toucher les Goths à partir de l'année 341, ces deux lignages issus de ce Dieu païen conservent néanmoins jusqu'au milieu du VIe siècle au moins, leur prestige et leur côté sacré, mythique. La signification du nom de ce Dieu est peut-être identique à la signification du nom de goth : semence, géniteur, Homme. L'épée nommée Terving est donnée directement au premier ancêtre des Balthes par le Dieu de la guerre Gaut. Elle est un instrument de combat victorieux et de justice triomphante. Elle est transmise de génération en génération et symbolise l'origine du pouvoir royal. Elle est aussi appelée Tyrfing dans la mythologie nordique, notamment un poème de l'Edda Poétique appelé Hervararkviða et la saga Hervarar. Le nom est également utilisé dans la saga pour désigner les Goths. La forme Tervingi se retrouve dans des sources romaines au IVe siècle. L'épée nommée Terving symbolise l'origine du pouvoir royal. Elle incarne la guerre, mais aussi la gards (terre) et le thuida (peuple) des Goths. Pour les Wisigoths les Balthes sont des Ases, des demi-dieuxVéronique Gazeau, Identité et ethnicité : concepts, débats historiographiques, exemples (IIIe-XIIe siècle), Publications du CRAHM,‎ 2008.. * * * * * La terre des Goths . Les Balthes sont une famille d'origines scandinaves, de la Scandza, selon l'historien romain JordanesBurenhult, Göran, Människans historia, VI. 1996: p.94.. Baltia est une île légendaire dans la mythologie romaine, censée se trouver au nord de l'Europe. Cette soi-disant île est mentionnée par Xénophon, d'après l'Histoire Naturelle de Pline l'Ancien. On peut ainsi admettre l'identité de ce peuple avec les Gotones, signalés par Tacite, au Nord-Est de la Germanie[http://www.cosmovisions.com/ChronoGoths.htm#tZ5dlCxL96RcIocX.99 Les Goths]. Plusieurs auteurs grecs ou romains signalent les Goutons et les Goutis des deux côtés de la Baltique. Or, Gutis en Mésopotamie se prononce gouti. Ptolémée parle de Gutis, une tribu de Scandia. La théorie de Jules Oppert sur cette connexion est reprise par certains Indo-Européistes. Claudius Ptolémée fait mention de la Scandinavie dans le second livre de son œuvre en disant : : Il y a dans l'océan Arctique une grande île nommée Scandza; elle figure une feuille de cédratier; ses côtés s'étirent en longueur et se resserrent pour l'enclore. D'elle encore Pomponius Mela rapporte qu'elle se trouve dans le golfe Codanus (Cattégat ? Baltique ?) entre les rives duquel s'introduit l'Océan. Elle est située en face du fleuve Vistule, qui sort des montagnes sarmates (Carpates) et qui, en regard de l'île de Scandza, se jette dans l'Océan par trois embouchures, séparant la Germanie de la Scythie. A l'est, au sein des terres, cette île contient un lac très large; c'est de ce lac, comme d'un ventre, que sort le fleuve Vagi (ou Vagus), qui roule à grands flots vers l'Océan. A l'ouest, elle est entourée par l'immensité de la mer (= de l'Océan). Au nord aussi, elle est enserrée par ce même Océan infini sur lequel on ne peut naviguer et d'où se détache, comme une sorte de bras, le bassin élargi de la mer germanique. Là il y a des îles, petites mais nombreuses, où les loups, dit-on, s'ils y passent profitant de ce que la mer est gelée par le froid, perdent leurs yeux. Ainsi cette terre n'est pas seulement cruelle aux hommes, elle l'est aussi aux bêtes féroces. Quant à l'île de Scandza, elle est habitée par un grand nombre de nations diverses, quoique Ptolémée n'en nomme que sept... Toutes ces races, qui sont supérieures aux Germains en taille et par leur courage, avaient l'habitude de combattre avec une férocité de fauves''Dagron Gilbert. 1. ''Une lecture de Cassiodore-Jordanès : les Goths de Scandza à Ravenne. Annales. Économies, Sociétés, Civilisations. 26ᵉ année, N. 2, 1971. pp. 290-305.. Les Goths ont leurs origines anciennes dans le Jutland qui mille ans avant leur première s'appelle Gotland[http://www.dandebat.dk/eng-dk-historie12.htm Denmark's History - The Goths.. Le Reidgotalan des sagas de la mythologie nordique désigne la terre des Goths. Ils sont cités par Pythéas, le Marseillais, après son expédition jusqu'à Thulé, en 327 av. J.-C.. L'île des origines, scandinave, est appelée Scandza, mais certains auteurs antiques la qualifient de royale, Balissa (le pays des rois) ou balthe, nous dit Pline. Les Balthes, avant d'être des rois en Hispanie et dans le sud de la Gaule sont des juges et des sages, partageant le pouvoir goth, avec la famille royale des Amales. Ces derniers et les Balthes sont la mémoire des origines pour ce peuple''Les Goths'', Renée Mussot-Goulard, Atlantica, 1999.. Jordanès, dans la Getica, nous parle des héros légendaires à l'origine des rois goths : Gapt/Gaut, engendre Humal, qui à son tour engendre Augis. Ce dernier est le père de Amal, qui donne son nom à la dynastie ostrogothe. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * LA CULTURE DE WIELBARK (Vistule inférieure) . Les trois navires du roi Berig (ca 50) . Des sagas retracent les premières zones de peuplement en Pologne, la [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gothiscandza Gothiscandza], puis en Ukraine lorsque les Goths amorcent leur Völkerwanderung, quittant leurs terres d'origine de Scandinavie. Berig Balthes (32 - 72), en vieux norrois konungr, est le premier roi légendaire connu des Goths. Il est mentionnés dans la Getica de l'historien Jordanès. L'historien danois Arne Søby Christensen suggère que Cassiodore, qui a écrit le texte original de Jordanes s'est inspiré des écrits de Berikos VericaArne Søby Christensen (2002), Cassiodorus, Jordanes, and the History of the Goths. Studies in a Migration Myth, ISBN 978-87-7289-710-3 p. 303.. Son nom peut provenir du gothique Bairika, qui peut être traduit par petit ours. Selon la Wikipedia néerlandaise il est le fils de Hwala et est remplacé par son fils Giuki. Selon Jordanes et une légende des Goths, nommée Origo gentis, Berig (32 - 72) conduit son peuple, vers l'An 50 après J.-C., de la Scandinavie jusqu'aux embouchures de la Vistule. La raison de cette migration est encore un mystère (pression d'un autre peuple, pas assez de terres fertiles, refroidissement du climat... ?). Selon Jordanes, le Roi Berig (32 - 72) conduit une partie de son peuple sur trois navires de la Scandza à l'embouchure de la Vistule. Ils fondent la [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gothiscandza Gothiscandza] (la côte des Goths, Gotisk Anja, devenue Gdansk), au cours de la première moitié du Ier siècle après J.-C.[http://www.cosmovisions.com/ChronoGoths.htm#tZ5dlCxL96RcIocX.99 Les Goths]. Les informations données par Jordanes des chansons historiques gothiques sur les trois bateaux du roi Berig ne peuvent réfléchir qu'un seul des épisodes d'un processus d'émigration plus durable et plus large. Toujours selon Jordanes, aussitôt après avoir quittés leurs navires et mis pied à terre, les Goths ne tardent pas à s'avancer vers les établissements des Ulmerugii, les Rugiens (une tribu germano-scandinave). Ils repoussent par la suite leurs nouveaux voisins, les Vandales, eux-aussi d'origines scandinaves''Sur les traces de Busbecq et du gotique'', Collection UL3 / Travaux et recherches : Université de Lille III, André Rousseau, Presses Univ. Septentrion, 1991.. Selon Herwig Wolfram, il est possible que les deux rois mentionnés après Berig, dans la Getica, Gadaric le Grand et Filimer, soient ses descendantsWolfram Herwig (1990). History of the Goths. Berkeley, Los Angeles, Londres : University of California Press. ISBN 9780520069831. p.34.. * * * * * * * * * * La culture gothique de Wielbark ? . Mark Borisovich Schukin (1937 - 2008), archéologue russe, docteur en sciences historiques... nous dit qu'il n'y a probablement pas d'émigration massive de Goths, mais la pénétration de divers groupes dans cette région des bords de la Baltique[http://kronk.spb.ru/library/schukin-mb-2005-abst.htm Mark Borisovich Schukin (1937 - 2008), The Gothic Way. Goths, Rome, and the culture of the Chernjakhov.]. Selon Jordanes, le Roi Berig (32 - 72) conduit une partie de son peuple sur trois navires de la Scandza à l'embouchure de la Vistule. Étant donné que les habitants de la mer Baltique au Ier siècle après J.C. ne connaissent pas les voiles. Le transport des Goths est peut-être plus facilement entrepris en utilisant un parcours côtier le long du rivage sud de la Baltique. Nous ne sommes donc pas en présence d'une grand migration ou même d'une armée, comme à Hastings. En effet, l'un des principaux signes que la culture de Wielbark est distincte de la précédente Oksywie et des cultures voisins de Przeworsk c'est l'absence totale d'armes dans les fosses funéraires[http://kronk.spb.ru/library/schukin-mb-2005-abst.htm Mark Borisovich Schukin (1937 - 2008), The Gothic Way. Goths, Rome, and the culture of the Chernjakhov.]. Les nouvelles populations d'origines scandinaves installent dans une zone précédemment inhabitée (la terre de personne) entre les zones de culture Oksywie et PrzeworskAndrzej Kokowski (1999), Archäologie der Goten, ISBN 83-907341-8-4.. Des recherches récentes parlent d'ethnogenèse dans le delta de la VistuleArtikel Goten. In: Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde (RGA). Bd 12. Berlin-New York 1998, S. 402–443, hier S. 428ff. montrent que les Goths sont en grande partie à l'origine de la culture proto-historique de Wielbark dans la vallée de la basse Vistule et en Poméranie Orientale. Les monuments construits sur le bassin de la Vistule inférieure, au Ier siècle après J.-C. changent presque complètement changé leur apparence, tandis que la culture de Wielbark se met en place, avec ses artefacts semblant venir de la Scandinavie[http://kronk.spb.ru/library/schukin-mb-2005-abst.htm Mark Borisovich Schukin (1937 - 2008), The Gothic Way. Goths, Rome, and the culture of the Chernjakhov.]. Les Stone circles sont une coutume funéraire traditionnelle du sud de la Scandinavie, en particulier à Gotland et à Götaland. Cette tradition de faire des cercles de pierre existe aussi sur le continent européen, dans la culture de Wielbark, près de l'embouchure de la Vistule au Ier siècle. La pratique suggère une influence nordique. Nous avons le cimetière gothique de Grodek, où le squelette d'une femme est enterré dans un vase rituel. Les Goths mesurent dans ces sépultures en moyenne entre 1.70 et 1.80. Il y a même des squelettes de 1,90 et plus encore. Les légionnaires romains font entre 1.60 et 1.70. Les archéologues, cependant, se méfient d'attribuer uniquement aux Goths les origines et les influences de cette culture. Si l'influence des Goths joue un rôle, l'étendue géographique et l'utilisation persistante des cimetières Oksywie suggèrent que la culture de Wielbark émerge aussi de précédents établissements humains dans la région, liés à ses nouveaux groupes d'immigrants, cette fois-ci goths. Au Ier siècle après J.-C. le premier contact entre les habitants d'Europe centrale et du Nord avec les Sarmates de la région de la mer Noire a lieu. Dans les riches tumulus Sarmates de la région du Bas-Don sont retrouvées des lances de Scandza et de la Norvège[http://kronk.spb.ru/library/schukin-mb-2005-abst.htm Mark Borisovich Schukin (1937 - 2008), The Gothic Way. Goths, Rome, and the culture of the Chernjakhov.]. Les sources écrites démontrent la présence de plusieurs groupes de Goths sur le Danube inférieur entre 175-238 après J.-C. Plusieurs découvertes archéologiques sont observées au même endroit. A cette époque cessent les enterrements dans les cimetières de Wielbark du type Odry-Węsiory dans la partie centrale de la Poméranie polonaise et l'apparition de tels pratiques funéraires dans la zone entre la rivière Vistule et le Bug occidentale, ainsi que dans le sud-Est en Biélorussie et en Ukraine. Les sépultures les plus éloignées de Wielbark méridionales sont trouvées en Moldavie sur le Dniestr moyen et à Dobrudzha au-delà du Danube. Le plus à l'est est retrouvé le long de la rivière Seym en Ukraine[http://kronk.spb.ru/library/schukin-mb-2005-abst.htm Mark Borisovich Schukin (1937 - 2008), The Gothic Way. Goths, Rome, and the culture of the Chernjakhov.]. L’archéologie reconnaît dans la culture de Luboszyce (Oder-Neisse) attribuée aux Burgondes, des convergences importantes avec la culture de Wielbark attribuée aux Goths. La légende de Dag le Sage peut transmettre les traditions d'attaques par les Suiones au IIe ou IIIe siècle. Dans les sources scandinaves, le territoire est appelé Reidgotaland, un nom qui suit les Goths lors de leurs migrations dans les sagas nordiques. * * * * * * * * * * CULTURE DE TCHERNIAKOV (Scythie) . Migration voulue par le Roi Filimer (175) . Mark Borisovich Schukin (1937 - 2008), archéologue russe, docteur en sciences historiques... nous dit que l'émigration des Goths du roi Filimer (cinq générations après le roi Berig) vers la Scythie se produit, comme la décrit Jordanes[http://kronk.spb.ru/library/schukin-mb-2005-abst.htm Mark Borisovich Schukin (1937 - 2008), The Gothic Way. Goths, Rome, and the culture of the Chernjakhov.]. Jordanes nous dit que : : Mais quand le nombre de personnes a grandement augmenté et Filimer, fils de Gadarik, a régné comme roi vers le cinquième depuis Berig, il s'est installé sur le plan que l'armée des Goths avec leurs familles devrait se déplacer de cette région. A La recherche de maisons convenables et d'endroits agréables, ils ont atteint les terres de Scythie, qui dans leur langue s'appellent Oium. Ici, ils étaient ravis de la grande richesse du pays, et on dit que lorsque la moitié de l'armée avait été amenée, Le pont, par lequel ils avaient traversé le fleuve, s'est effondré irrémédiablement, et personne ne peut passer par là-bas. Car on dit que l'endroit est entouré de tourbières et d'un abîme encerclant, de sorte que par cette double obstacle la nature l'a rendu inaccessible[http://www.dandebat.dk/eng-dk-historie12.htm Denmark's History - The Goths.. Des sagas parlent des premières zones de peuplement en Ukraine. Selon Arne Søby Christensen, Berig, Gadarig et Filimer sont très certainement de vrais rois goths''Cassiodorus, Jordanes and the History of the Goths: Studies in a Migration Myth'', Arne Søby Christensen, Museum Tusculanum Press, 2002.. Filimer décide, en 175 après J.-C., d'aller chercher de meilleures terres. Quelques clans remontent donc la Vistule en direction du Danube et de la mer Noire, accompagnés des Gépides''The Cambridge Medieval History'', J. M. Hussey, CUP Archive, 1985.. Leur déplacement se fait progressivement, sur plusieurs générations. Les Goths conduits par leur Roi Filimer (ca 150 - ca 230) arrivent dans une nouvelle région nommée Oium (Scythie), vers 175. La saga Ynglinga décrit l'installation des Goths au nord de la mer Noire. Oium vient de aujō ou auwō, ce qui signifie prairie bien arrosé ou île Selon Jordanes, les Goths réclament ces riches terres pour eux-mêmes, après avoir vaincu les habitants précédents, les Sarmates. Ils libèrent leurs esclaves, dit scythes, qu’ils intègrent. Jordanès s’approprie leur histoire. Agobard de Lyon, au IXe siècle, nomme Scythes les Goths de l’Empire carolingien. Schukin propose l'idée que les événements de l'année de 193 après J.-C., lorsque le roi du Bosphore Sauromat II fait une guerre contre les Sarmates, les Siraks et les Scythes, rendent plus facile la pénétration des Goths vers la région de la mer Noire. Le nombre de sépultures sarmates au deuxième et au troisième siècles est nettement inférieur au nombre de la période précédente[http://kronk.spb.ru/library/schukin-mb-2005-abst.htm Mark Borisovich Schukin (1937 - 2008), The Gothic Way. Goths, Rome, and the culture of the Chernjakhov.]. * * * * * La culture de Tcherniakhov (175 -375) . L'empire des Goths, sur les bords de la mer Noire, va donner la culture de Tcherniakhov entre le IIe et le Ve siècles de notre ère dans une vaste zone de l'Europe de l'Est, d'abord dans ce qui constitue aujourd'hui l'Ukraine, la Moldavie, et en partie la Belarus. Cette culture est le résultat d'un mélange culturel avec les Sarmates et les populations slaves de ces régions. Du temps des soviétiques et des nazis l'association de cette culture de Tcherniakhov avec les Goths est très controverséeThe Cambridge Ancient History, Vol. 13: The Late Empire, p. 488 (1998)Peter J. Heather, John Matthews, 1991, The Goths in the Fourth Century, pp. 88-92.. * * * * * Une culture gothe ? . Les liens entre la culture de Wielbark et la culture de Tcherniakhov démontrent que cette migration gothe du bassin de la Vistule à l'Ukraine est bien réelleHeather, Peter J. (1999). Les Wisigoths de la période de migration au septième siècle. Boydell & Brewer, ISBN 0-85115-762-9, p.16.. La délégation française au XIe Congrès international des slavistes (Bratislava, septembre 1993) conclut que : : Les premiers rapports durables entre Goths et Slaves remontent aux IIe- IIIe siècles, lorsque des groupes germaniques formés essentiellement de Goths porteurs de la civilisation archéologique de Wielbark (fig. 1) quittent le bassin de la Vistule inférieure et se déplacent vers le Sud-Est (Shchukin 1989 : 292- 301). En Biélorussie occidentale, ils rencontrent une population de caractère slave, ou plus exactement balto-slave, car les Slaves et les Baltes forment probablement encore alors une communauté linguistique et culturelle (Shchukin 1989 : 49-59). Cette population, qui correspond sans doute aux Vénèdes mentionnés par Tacite, a laissé les sites archéologiques du type dit post-Zarubincy1 (ou Zarabincy tardif) (Shchukin 1989 : 302-313 ; Oblomskij et Terpilovskij 1991) retrouvés dans le bassin du Dniepr moyen et, en partie, dans celui du Dniepr supérieur. L'arrivée des Goths en Ukraine et leur migration vers la mer Noire, achevée pendant la première moitié du IIIe siècle, transforme radicalement la situation politique et ethnique au sud de l'Europe orientale ; la disparition de sites et même de groupes archéologiques entiers le prouve. La puissante fédération des Goths étend sa domination au nord de la mer Noire et sur le Danube inférieur (Kazanskí 1991 : 39-59). Elle a laissé la civilisation archéologique de TcherniakhovKazanski Michel. ''Les relations entre les Slaves et les Goths du IIIe au Ve siècle : l'apport de l'archéologie. Revue des études slaves, tome 65, fascicule 1, 1993. Communications de la délégation française au XIe Congrès international des slavistes (Bratislava, septembre 1993) pp. 7-20..'' Mark Borisovich Schukin nous dit qu'à la frontière entre le deuxième et le troisième siècles après J.-C., et surtout dans la première moitié du troisième siècle, en Ukraine et en Moldavie, un processus progressif de formation d'une culture distincte sur un vaste territoire commence. Ces fouilles russes récentes prouvent le contraire des affirmations de certains historiens staliniens ou occidentaux, comme Guy Halsall, auteur de Barbarian migrations and the Roman West (2007). Les spécialistes russes et ukrainiens cherchent aussi une parenté entre les nécropoles du type Aï-Todor et celles des cultures germaniques de Tcherniakhov, Wielbark et Przeworsk en Ukraine et en Pologne''Les Sites Archéologiques en Crimée Et Au Caucase Durant L'Antiquité Tardive Et Le Haut Moyen-Age'', Volume 5 de Colloquia Pontica (Series), Michel Kazanski, Vanessa Soupault, BRILL, 2000. p.266.. La culture de Tcherniakhovest issue de celle de Wielbark sans bouleversement culturel majeur''Origines des peuples: les récits du Haut Moyen Âge occidental (550-850), Volume 42 de Collection des études augustiniennes. Série Moyen-Age et temps modernes. Magali Coumert, Institut d'études augustiniennes, 2007.. Cette culture porte le nom de Chernjakhov/Sîntana de Mureş. Son pic est à l'époque après des guerres "Scythes" ou "gothiques" des années 248 - 270, au cours desquelles les Goths et d'autres groupes barbares du nord pillent sans merci les provinces romaines de la Péninsule des Balkans et d'Asie Mineure[http://kronk.spb.ru/library/schukin-mb-2005-abst.htm Mark Borisovich Schukin (1937 - 2008), ''The Gothic Way. Goths, Rome, and the culture of the Chernjakhov.]. La culture de Chernjakhov est un phénomène très distinct des anciennes cultures de la Steppe. Le niveau de civilisation de cette population dépasse celui des cultures même du nord de l'Allemagne. Les peuples de la culture de Tcherniakhov produisent une masse de céramiques et de poterie énorme avec procédés de fabrication nouveaux. Des gobelets et des peignes en verre, des outils de labour et des meules sont également célèbres. L'écriture sur la céramique et d'autres matériaux est courante et faite en inscriptions grecques, latines et runiques. Il est intéressant de noter que la répartition des résultats des amphores grecques coïncide incroyablement bien avec les frontières de la culture de Tcherniakhov[http://kronk.spb.ru/library/schukin-mb-2005-abst.htm Mark Borisovich Schukin (1937 - 2008), The Gothic Way. Goths, Rome, and the culture of the Chernjakhov.]. Le nombre de colonies de Chernjakhov est très important. Environ cinq mille colonies sont connues. Il y a aussi beaucoup de grandes nécropoles bi-rituelles dans lequel il y a des tombes avec beaucoup de choses comme des fibules, boucles, perles...[http://kronk.spb.ru/library/schukin-mb-2005-abst.htm Mark Borisovich Schukin (1937 - 2008), The Gothic Way. Goths, Rome, and the culture of the Chernjakhov.]. Les Goths fondent un empire qui s'étend, au IVe siècle, de la Theiss au Don, embrassant une série d'autres peuples germaniques qui recouvrent ou acquièrent plus tard une existence indépendante : les Hérules, Rugiens, Scires, Turcilinges, Vandales, Gépides, Peucines, et les Carpes ou les Boranes, qui eux ne sont pas des Germains[http://www.cosmovisions.com/ChronoGoths.htm#tZ5dlCxL96RcIocX.99 Les Goths]. * * * * * * * * * * Les artefacts de la culture de Tcherniakhov . Le niveau d'avancement des technologies de la culture de Tcherniakhov s'explique, selon Mark Borisovich Schukin par le fait que ces Goths établissent des relations étroites et pacifiques avec l'Empire. On sait que, en 332 après J.-C., les Goths signent un traité d’alliance avec Constantin le Grand, promettant ainsi de ne pas permettre à d'autres barbares aux confins de l'Empire, de donner des recrues à l'armée romaine et à l'appel de l'Empereur de participer aux guerres de l'Empire. En retour, les barbares reçoivent des paiements de l'Empire en argent, ainsi que de la nourriture et des vêtements. Grâce à cette aide, la culture de Tcherniakhov acquiert richesse et population importante. Il est probable que l'explosion démographique a lieu à ce moment-là[http://kronk.spb.ru/library/schukin-mb-2005-abst.htm Mark Borisovich Schukin (1937 - 2008), The Gothic Way. Goths, Rome, and the culture of the Chernjakhov.]. La culture de Tcherniakhov est dite multi-ethnique. C'est vrai ! Cependant les héritages des cultures de Zarubintsy ou sarmate sont limités. La contribution des émigrants du nord de l'Europe est bien plus importante. Sans leur participation, il serait impossible d'imaginer l'apparition de maisons longues, qui comportent un logement, des vacheries ou porcheries et des ateliers sous un même toit. Dans les premières étapes, les céramiques en forme de cuvette fabriquées à la main, typiques de la culture Wielbark, étaient bien représentées dans les ensembles de céramique de Chernjakhov. Souvent les poteries copient les dessins de Wielbark. Outre les transporteurs de la culture de Wielbark, d'autres représentants des groupes d'émigrants du Nord-Ouest sont également présents dans la culture de Tcherniakhov. La distribution des fibules du type Monstruozo ainsi que des peignes métalliques est reliée par l'auteur à l'empreinte hérule[http://kronk.spb.ru/library/schukin-mb-2005-abst.htm Mark Borisovich Schukin (1937 - 2008), The Gothic Way. Goths, Rome, and the culture of the Chernjakhov]. La question des gobelets de verre en verre verdâtre extra-épais avec des ovales mouillées, dont les fragments se trouvent dans presque tous les établissements de Chernjakhov, est particulièrement intéressant... Une carte de distribution de tasses montre une diagonale qui mène de la mer Noire à la Norvège. Le contact sur cette piste de mouvement entre les Goths et d'autres tribus du Nord est à étudier[http://kronk.spb.ru/library/schukin-mb-2005-abst.htm Mark Borisovich Schukin (1937 - 2008), The Gothic Way. Goths, Rome, and the culture of the Chernjakhov.]. Schukin reprend les écrits de Jordanes sur les campagnes du roi gothique (ca 300 - 376) contre les Venetae et les Arctoi gentes. De son temps, les attaques contre l'Empire sont impossibles en raison de leur alliance, et de l'énergie des Goths, habitués à vivre en état de guerre. Schukin étudie aussi la chronologie et l'origine des bijoux de style polychrome et de technologie si caractéristique de l'époque de la Grande Migration. Dans l'écriture archéologique et historique, l'opinion estime depuis longtemps que l'apparition d'œuvres d'or semées de grenats est liée à l'influence des Huns. Au quartier général d'Atilla sur le Danube moyen, de telles décorations se retrouvent et sont véhiculées par les Huns dans toute l'Europe, vers le milieu du Ve siècle. Cette pensée stéréotypé, selon la recherche technique réalisée par Birgit Arrhenius montre que la technologie est trop compliquée pour des barbares comme les Huns. Ainsi, l'auteur suggère que les origines de cette technologie vient de la Méditerranée orientale ou d'Iberia (aujourd'hui la Géorgie) et de Constantinople, et à relier avec la renaissance de cette technologie sur les marchés ou la politique étrangère des Sassanides et de l'Empire romain à partir de 260[http://kronk.spb.ru/library/schukin-mb-2005-abst.htm Mark Borisovich Schukin (1937 - 2008), The Gothic Way. Goths, Rome, and the culture of the Chernjakhov.]. * * * * * La mode des barbares de la culture de Tcherniakhov . Pendant les temps de la Grande Migration, les barbares arrivés sur le territoire de l'Empire sont différents au point de vue culturel et s'habillent différemment. Les barbares portent des décorations avec des pierres précieuses, interdites aux citoyens de l'Empire par la loi contre le luxe. Porter des choses avec des pierres est une prérogative des empereurs et de leurs proches[http://kronk.spb.ru/library/schukin-mb-2005-abst.htm Mark Borisovich Schukin (1937 - 2008), The Gothic Way. Goths, Rome, and the culture of the Chernjakhov.]. Les femmes dites barbares portent des robes qui sont attachées sur les épaules par une paire de grandes fibules d'argent à double lamellaire, parfois pas énormes, qui, dans leur développement typologique, remontent aux petites fibules à double lamelle de la culture de Tcherniakhov. Parfois, ces fibules féminines sont été fabriquées à l'aide de techniques goths et ont la forme d'un oiseau prédateur. Vers la fin de la période, au VIe siècle, ces fibules féminines sont conçues par la nouvelle mode de fibule doublée à double lamelle avec des ornements sculptés Kerbschnitt. La ceinture est fixée avec un grand fermoir fabriqué dans la technique cloisonné ou Kerbschnitt. Une grande partie de ces décorations sont a été faites dans l'Empire par des ateliers spéciaux connus sous le nom de barbaricatii qui appartiennent aux soi-disant barbares. L'Empire est forcé de faire face à la présence dans l'état et sa population de barbares. Les artefacts des types mentionnés ci-dessus sont bien connues du Caucase à l'Atlantique, et les Goths sont probablement à l'origine et les diffuseurs de cette mode gothique[http://kronk.spb.ru/library/schukin-mb-2005-abst.htm Mark Borisovich Schukin (1937 - 2008), The Gothic Way. Goths, Rome, and the culture of the Chernjakhov.]. * * * * * Les Goths en Crimée (250) . Il est assez difficile de déterminer archéologiquement les dates où les Goths se sont installés en Crimée. Mark Borisovich Schukin (1937 - 2008), archéologue russe, docteur en sciences historiques... nous dit les Goths ont pu entrer en Crimée au milieu du IIIe siècle au cours de leurs raids maritimes en Asie Mineure. On sait que les habitants du Bosphore ont donné aux Goths leurs bateaux pour pirater les autres. Au milieu de la seconde moitié du IIIe siècle, la situation archéologique change en Crimée. À cette époque, les enterrements Scythes ou d'autres cultures cessent leur existence. Des enterrements d'un nouveau type sont apparus surtout du type Alain[http://kronk.spb.ru/library/schukin-mb-2005-abst.htm Mark Borisovich Schukin (1937 - 2008), The Gothic Way. Goths, Rome, and the culture of the Chernjakhov.]. Vers l'an 500, il est habituel de se référer à un large éventail de tribus germaniques comme Goths, de sorte que l'origine ethnique exacte des peuples germaniques en Crimée fait l'objet d'un débat. Toutefois des lieux de sépulture ont également plusieurs éléments de cultures scandinaves, comme les fibules liées, la poterie en céramique de Chernjakhov et bien d'autres éléments[http://kronk.spb.ru/library/schukin-mb-2005-abst.htm Mark Borisovich Schukin (1937 - 2008), The Gothic Way. Goths, Rome, and the culture of the Chernjakhov.]. Goths, Hérules et d'autres peuples participent aux guerres scythes du milieu du IIIe siècle dans le nouvel environnement de la Crimée. Mais les émigrants du nord n'ont pas encore déterminé la forme de la culture de la région. Selon Herwig Wolfram et d'après Jordanes, les Goths ont un grand royaume au nord de la mer Noire au IVe siècleWolfram Herwig (1990). History of the Goths. Berkeley, Los Angeles, Londres : University of California Press. ISBN 9780520069831. p.34.. En Crimée plusieurs anciens lieux de sépulture sont basés sur des rites d'incinération des défunts, pratique inconnue en Crimée avant l’installation des Goths. À cet égard, deux petits sites funéraires ont un intérêt particulier : Harax près de Yalta, et sur la montagne de Chatyr-Dag près d'Alushta. Ici, les incinérations de cadavres de deux types sont définitivement trouvées. Un type se trouve dans des trous simples, peu profonds, et l'autre dans des boîtes en pierre avec l'amphore comme urne. Ces découvertes sont datées avec les autres conclusions de nombreuses pièces de l'époque de la Tétrarchie, autrement dit à la frontière des IIIe et IVe siècles[http://kronk.spb.ru/library/schukin-mb-2005-abst.htm Mark Borisovich Schukin (1937 - 2008), The Gothic Way. Goths, Rome, and the culture of the Chernjakhov.]. Comme l'a noté Michel Kazanski, une telle combinaison d'une boîte en pierre, d'une urne avec des restes incinérés et des armes et des outils est connue dans un seul endroit en Europe. Il se trouve sur les tombes du sud de la Norvège, dans la région d'Oslo. Il est clair que, dans ce cas, nous avons affaire à un groupe de peuples germaniques, des émigrants du nord, qui sont placés placé à l'époque de la Tétrarchie dans des points stratégiquement importants, des chemins contrôlés le long de la rive sud de la Crimée. Si, pour les Grecs, ils sont Goths, ils sont de nos jours considérés comme un groupe entièrement différent de ceux des Goths qui apparurent dans la région de la mer Noire avec Filimer à leur tête, héritiers des traditions de la culture de Wielbark[http://kronk.spb.ru/library/schukin-mb-2005-abst.htm Mark Borisovich Schukin (1937 - 2008), The Gothic Way. Goths, Rome, and the culture of the Chernjakhov.]. Un ensemble de lieux de sépulture autrefois classés alaniques, apparus au début du IVe siècle, tels que Luchistoe, Skalistoe, Suuk-Su et d'autres, démontrent la similitude étonnante entre les découvertes chez celles des Goths du Danube moyen, de l'Italie, de la Gaule méridionale et de l'Espagne. Ces résultats incluent des fibules d'argent double-lamellaires appariées, qui sont ensuite remplacées par des crochets de Kerbschnitt à cinq doigts en bronze dorés, des boucles en argent massives avec la forme d'une tête d'un oiseau prédateur sur le revêtement et des boucles d'oreilles avec de grandes perles octaédriques, décoré de pierres colorées. Ces mêmes sépultures sont désormais liées par des chercheurs aux Goths et dont la présence en Crimée est signalée par les écrits de Procopius de Cesarea, qui vit à l'époque de Justinien (537 - 565) et est un grand dirigeant politique de l'époque[http://kronk.spb.ru/library/schukin-mb-2005-abst.htm Mark Borisovich Schukin (1937 - 2008), The Gothic Way. Goths, Rome, and the culture of the Chernjakhov.]. L'histoire de la branche des Ostrogoths restée en Crimée, lors du départ d'Alaric, allant au sac de Rome en l'an 410, est connue dans ses grandes lignes. Les fouilles opérées par l'Académie russe des Sciences ont définitivement prouvé que la première capitale (Dory, Doros) a existé en cet endroit. Il est probable que le chef local des Goths (dit «Toparque ») ait dû changer de centre au Xe siècle, quand la première capitale est détruite par les Khazars. Le nouveau centre de l'État des Goths est alors établi à Mankoup, où l'on voit encore de nos jours les ruines d'un superbe donjon, entouré de précipices et perché sur un mont escarpé. C'est là qu'une ville encore plus considérable que la première se développe depuis le XIe jusqu'au XVe siècle. Elle est détruite par les Turcs après un siège mémorableBaschmakoff Alexandre. L'État médiéval des Goths de Crimée et ses relations avec la population préhistorique de la Tauride. Bulletin de l'Association Guillaume Budé, n°57, octobre 1937. pp. 13-29.. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * LES WISIGOTHS EN DACIE-GOTHIE (230 - ) . Au Roi Filimer (ca 160-après 230) succèdent Argaith et Gunteric. Les Wisigoths se disent les rois des forêts, du gothique triu qui signifie arbre. Vingi est une appellation flatteuse qu'ils s'attribuent eux-mêmes, dont le sens évoque la notion d'éliteWolfram, Histoire des Goths, TJ Dunlop (Berkeley, University of California Press, 1988), p.25.. * * * * * Premiers raids contre l'Empire romain . Sur les berges du Dniestr, les combats contre les Sarmates sont plus violents, mais ces derniers, proportionnellement peu nombreux, finissent par s’entendre avec les envahisseurs. Sarmates et Goths s’associent souvent pour des expéditions de pillage chez les Grecs. C’est pendant ces alliances que les Ostrogoths adoptent l’équipement lourd, cuirassé, des cavaliers Sarmates, alors que les Wisigoths restent fidèles à la cavalerie légère qu’ils tiennent des Scythes[http://occitanie-sixiemegothie.wifeo.com/ L'épopée des GOTHS, de l'Iran au Languedoc. Les Goths d'Oium (Scythie) font une deuxième migration vers la Mésie, la Dacie et la Thrace, mais finalement retournent au nord de la mer Noire. À leur retour, sous la poussée des Huns, les rois Balthes descendent la côte ouest de la mer noire, tandis que les Amales (Ostrogoths) font face aux Huns, qui les déciment. Dans la Saga Hervarar, l'histoire légendaire gothique nous parle de batailles avec les Huns. La saga transmet les noms des endroits où ils vivent en Ukraine au cours de la période c. 150-450Pritsak, Omeljan. (1981). The origin of Rus'. Cambridge, Mass.: Harvard University Press for the Harvard Ukrainian Research Institute. ISBN 0-674-64465-4.. La capitale des Goths est Árheimar, sur les bords du Danpar (Dniepr). Le nom de lieu Árheimar est lié au nom Oium, selon Heinzel et SchüttePritsak, Omeljan. (1981). The origin of Rus'. Cambridge, Mass. Harvard University Press for the Harvard Ukrainian Research Institute. ISBN 0-674-64465-4.. Dans cette légende, Heidrek usurpe le trône gothique du Reidgotaland. Heidrek semble établir un premier contact avec les Huns en kidnappant la princesse hunnique Sifka, qu'il viole et renvoie aux Huns enceinte de Hlöd. Lorsque Heidrek meurt dans les Carpates, son fils, Angantyr, lui succède. Cependant, son second fils Hlöd, qui a grandi avec les Huns, revendique son héritage et les attaque avec une horde des Huns comprenant 187.200 guerriers à cheval. Les Goths sont aidés par le vieux roi des Geats, Gizur, et la guerre se termine dans une bataille épique dans les plaines du Danube, où Angantyr tue son frère Hlod. * * * * * Du temps d'Argaith et Gunteric (230-250) . En 230, des Goths envahissent l'Asie Mineure et la péninsule des Balkans. En 236, Maximin marche vers l'est contre les Daces libres, les Sarmates et les Wisigoths. Il transfère son quartier général à Sirmium (Pannonie). En mai 238, à l'annonce de la proclamation de Gordien, Maximin le Thrace fait marcher ses troupes des bords du Danube vers l’Italie. Après le retrait des troupes romaines, les Goths, venus de l'Oium (Scythie), franchissent pour la première fois le Danube à Istros, qui est pillée, à moins que cela ne soit Olbia, sur le Boug méridionalHildegard Temporini, Aufstieg und Niedergang der römischen Welt, Walter de Gruyter,‎ 1975.. The Cambridge Medieval History écrit que Tyras aussi est pillée. Le Procurator leur promet le paiement d'un tribut annuel, car il est incapable de sécuriser la frontière''The Cambridge Medieval History'', J. M. Hussey, CUP Archive, 1985.. Le 20 mai ou le 24 juin 238 : Maximin le Thrace est assassiné par ses soldats devant Aquilée. Pupien avance alors sur le Danube pour sécuriser la frontière. Les Goths ont profité du retrait des troupes romaines pour envahir la Mésie inférieure et les Carpes (des Daces) la Pannonie. Ils sont battus. Pupien rentre à Rome pour célébrer son triompheJohn Drinkwater, Timothy Venning, Chronology of the Roman Empire, Continuum International Publishing Group,‎ 2011.. Dans les quatre ans après la défaite à Aquilée (238), les Goths commencent leurs raids réguliers le long du Danube. D'autres attaques sont menées de la mer ainsi que des fleuves. Les Goths tuent, pillent, saccagent tout. Une façon d'empêcher les raids est - on l'a vu - de verser de l'argent annuellement aux barbares, ou d'en faire des mercenaires. Déjà en 243, nous avons des Goths dans des unités d'auxiliaires romains contre les Perses. Mais en 248, les Goths renouvellent leurs attaques sur la frontière romaine en alliance avec le Taifalis, Asdingis, Bastarnes et les Gépides''The Cambridge Medieval History'', J. M. Hussey, CUP Archive, 1985.. Sous la direction de Argaith et Gunterich leurs bandes font à nouveau irruption dans la Mésie inférieure, mais ne prennent pas la ville fortifiée de Marcianople''The Cambridge Medieval History'', J. M. Hussey, CUP Archive, 1985.. * * * * * Du temps de Kniwa/Cniva (deuxième moitié du IIIe siècle) . Le raid le plus remarquable au début des années 250 est mené par le Roi Kniwa/Cniva à la tête d'une armée puissante. Cniva pénètre en Mésie, prend Philippopolis (250), puis livre en se retirant une bataille décisive. En 250, les Carpes envahissent la Dacie. La bataille d'Abritus, également connue sous le nom de bataille Forum Terebronii, a lieu dans la province romaine de Mésie inférieure (Bulgarie), probablement en juillet 251, entre l'Empire romain et une fédération de peuples sous le commandement roi goth Kniwa/Cniva. Les Romains sont battus. Les empereurs romains Dèce et son fils, Herennius Etruscus, sont tous les deux tués pendant la bataille. Ce sont les premiers empereurs romains tués lors d'une bataille par un ennemi étranger. La bataille marque généralement le début d'une période d'instabilité politique et militaire dans l'Empire romain, bien que les symptômes de la crise sont déjà apparus dans les décennies précédentes. Après 256, les tribus daces épargnées par la conquête romaine (essentiellement les Carpes) s'allient avec les Goths et les Sarmates dans une fédération de peuples barbares, constituée autour des Wisigoths. * * * * * Après le règne de Kniwa/Cniva . Mais peu après les victoires du roi Kniwa/Cniva, d'autres raids Goths échouent. Les Romains développent une stratégie de lutte contre ces raids. Ils emploient de la cavalerie lourde. Néanmoins, en 257, les Goths attaquent avec des navires sur la mer Noire. En 267, les Goths pillent la Thrace, la Macédoine et la Grèce. Claude II le Gothique, empereur romain (268-270), rassemble toutes les forces disponibles et marche sur les Balkans, menacés par une invasion de Goths qui sévissent déjà dans les provinces danubiennes. Il remporte en 269 la bataille de Naïssus en Mésie supérieure (aujourd'hui Nish en Serbie) une victoire très difficilement acquise et peu décisive. Mais elle est fort habilement exploitée par la propagande impériale, ce qui permet à l'empereur Claude de gagner son glorieux surnom de Gothique. La colonne des Goths, toujours visible à Istanbul, commémore cette victoire. Cependant, il faut encore aux légions romaines plusieurs mois de dures campagnes et d'escarmouches sanglantes pour liquider les bandes errantes de barbares et détruire la flotte avec laquelle les Goths ravageaient les côtes de Grèce et d'Asie Mineure. Ce n'est finalement que vers l'année 270 que les Goths sont refoulés à l'est du Danube. Tacite vainc les Goths en Cilicie, en 275. L'invasion par les Goths de l'Anatolie par l'est qui affecte le Pont, la Cappadoce et la Cilicie, combattue par Tacite puis par Probus (275-276)François Jacques, John Scheid, Claude Lepelley, Rome et l'intégration de l'Empire : Approches régionales du Haut-Empire romain, vol. 2, Presses universitaires de France,‎ 1998. est certainement menée par les Goths de l'est. Les Goths de l'ouest, battus par les Romains, souffrent de la faim. Ils se font la guerre. En 295 Aurélien se rend sur le bas Danube. Il abandonne la Dacie aux Carpes pour pouvoir résister aux attaques des Goths qui font des alliances avec les Carpes. En 280 les Bastarnes doivent émigrer du fait de la misère dans l'Empire romain. En 296, Dioclétien et Galère passent le Danube pour lutter contre les Carpes et les Bastarnes. Ces derniers, vaincus, sont déplacés en Thrace et en Pannonie après une reddition totaleMaria Bats, Stéphane Benoist, Sabine Lefebvre, L'Empire romain au IIIe siècle : de la mort de Commode au Concile de Nicée, Atlande,‎ 1997.. A fin du IIIe siècle, les Tervinges, Goths vivant à l'ouest du Dniestr et les Greuthungues, Goths vivant à l'est, forment deux peuples aux destinées différentes. Vers l'an 300, la culture de Tcherniakhov s'étend en Roumanie. Son existence est attestée par un millier de sites archéologiques. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Les Balthes au IVe siècle . Avant le foedus (avant 332) . En 305, Sévère installe son quartier général en Pannonie pour surveiller la frontière du Danube. Ariaric (ca 270 - après 332) est le premier roi de la dynastie des Balthes dont on connaît la descendance. Il est dit en son temps juge et pas roi. Il est païen. Les Tervinges sont toujours à la recherche de provisions régulières pour nourrir leur peuple qui est de plus en plus nombreux. Jusqu'à 323 les bords du Danube connaissent une paix relative. En 324 Constantin, profitant de l'âge avancé de Licinius et de rumeurs de corruption, lui déclare la guerre. Les Goths servent comme unités auxiliaires dans les deux camps. Licinius est battu à la bataille navale d'Andrinople le 3 juillet 324. En 328, Constantin, fils de l'empereur, fait construire un pont sur le Danube et des fortifications en Valachie et en Olténie. Les Tervinges et les Taïfales doivent donc se déplacer alors vers la Tisza contrôlée par les Sarmates. Durant l'hiver 332, les combats entraînent la mort de près de 100.000 Goths, du fait de la famine qui en résulte et des grands froids. Le 18 février 332, les Romains avec à leur tête le futur Constantin II, venus au secours des Sarmates de la plaine de la Tisza, battent les Goths dans la région de Temes''Les Goths'', Renée Mussot-Goulard, Atlantica, 1999.. Les Grecs du Bosphore dit cimmérien, alliés des Romains, attaquent conjointement les Goths par l'est. En 332 Constantin et le juge tervingien, Ariaric, concluent un traité ou foedusLate Antiquity: A Guide to the Postclassical World, Volume 9 de Harvard University Press reference library, Glen Warren Bowersock, Peter Brown, Oleg Grabar, Harvard University Press, 1999.. Les Goths deviennent un peuple fédéré contre la promesse de subsides annuels. Le roi s'engage à fournir un corps de 40.000 auxiliaires pour protéger les frontières du Danube et des campagnes militaires contre l'Empire sassanide. * * * * * L'invasion des Huns (369/373) . Les cultures de Wielbark et de Tcherniakhov disparaissent presque entièrement après 370/380 ap. J.-C., ce qui est interprété comme une conséquence de l'expansion des Huns''Origines des peuples: les récits du Haut Moyen Âge occidental (550-850), Volume 42 de Collection des études augustiniennes. Série Moyen-Age et temps modernes. Magali Coumert, Institut d'études augustiniennes, 2007.. La situation en Europe centrale et orientale change avec l'invasion des Huns entre les années 369 à 376. Hermanaricus est mort pendant les combats avec les Huns, et son co-dirigeant et le chef des Wisigoths, Athanaric, sont attaqués par les Huns[http://kronk.spb.ru/library/schukin-mb-2005-abst.htm Mark Borisovich Schukin (1937 - 2008), ''The Gothic Way. Goths, Rome, and the culture of the Chernjakhov.]. Athanaric est obligé de se retirer au Caucaland (les Carpates ou la Transylvanie). La majeure partie des sujets d'Athanaricus, menés par Fritigemus, demande à l'Empereur Valens l'autorisation de s'installer sur le territoire de l'Empire et traverser le Danube. Les Ostrogoths, héritiers de Hermanaricus, deviennent des troupes auxiliaires edes Huns. Certains des épisodes de leur histoire se reflètent dans les sagas germaniques[http://kronk.spb.ru/library/schukin-mb-2005-abst.htm Mark Borisovich Schukin (1937 - 2008), The Gothic Way. Goths, Rome, and the culture of the Chernjakhov.]. * * * * * Les Goths deviennent un peuple fédéré (332) . Aoric (300-362) est otage du fait de ce traité à Constantinople. Une statue y est érigée en son honneur. Ce traité de paix rend les Romains si joyeux qu'ils organisent de nouvelles fêtes, les jeux gothiques du 4 au 9 février à Byzance. Les Goths Tervinges s'installent dans l'ancienne province romaine de Dacie, au nord du Danube. Sous le commandement de Gébéric - leur roi, qui est parent d'Aoric - ils battent les Vandales Hasdings, en 334 sur la Mureș, dans la région danubienneHerwig Wolfram, Thomas J. Dunlap, History of the Goths, University of California Press,‎ 1990.. Les Limigantes, esclaves des Sarmates, se révoltent contre leurs maîtres, qui les ont armés pour résister aux Goths. Les Agaragantes, la minorité dirigeante sarmate, doivent se réfugier dans l'Empire romain où Constantin les établit comme colons ou soldats. Une partie d'entre eux s'allie aux VandalesRichard W. Burgess, Witold Witakowski, Studies in Eusebian and post-Eusebian chronography, Franz Steiner Verlag,‎ 1999.. L'historiographie actuelle suggère la possibilité d'une persécution en territoire des Goths Tervinges dès 340, qui oblige les chrétiens à une migration dans l'EmpireKnut Schäferdieck, L'arianisme germanique et ses conséquences, Michel Larouche (dir.), Clovis : Le Baptême de Clovis, son écho à travers l'histoire, Presses Paris Sorbonne, 1997, p.185.. En 341, Ulfila/Wulfila est nommé évêque des Goths Tervinges. C'est le commencement de leur conversion au christianisme (sous sa version arienne). Le succès de la propagande chrétienne effraie le roi des Goths, Aoric (300-362), et une persécution a lieu, selon Auxentius de Durostorum, entre 347 et 350, faisant se réfugier Wulfila dans l'Empire où l'accueille. Aoric (300-362) a deux fils : ¤ Le roi Athanaric (318 - 382), qui suit. ¤ Rocesthes (320-399), Rothesteus, Rothesteos, Rothestes, également Radistis, surnommé le dépopulateurException_al. Chronicles of Papefu, Alejandro Roque Glez, Alejandro's Libros, 2014., est co-roi avec son frère. Il est le père du roi Alaric (370-410)Exception_al. Chronicles of Papefu, Alejandro Roque Glez, Alejandro's Libros, 2014. selon Christian Settipani, et le père de Afarid, qui est à l'origine de l'assassinat de saint Sabas le Goth, en 372. On a aussi Walia qui est la seconde épouse de son cousin germain le roi Athaulf. Alaric est né vers 370, sur une île connue sous le nom Peuké, dans le delta du Danube, au castrum de Platei Pegiae''Herwig Wolfram : 4'Die Goten: von den Anfängen bis zur Mitte des sechsten Jahrhunderts, Munich 2001, p. 150.. * * * * * Du temps du roi Athanaric (362-381) . Vers 370, le roi des Tervinges est Athanaric (318-381), qui reste attaché à la religion gothe païenne et persécute les convertis. C'est au début des années 60 du IVe siècle. Athanaric est devenu le seul chef militaire des Wisigoths. L'année exacte de son arrivée au pouvoir est inconnue. La ''Chronique des rois wisigoths, datant du VIIe nous donne 362/363[http://www.vostlit.info/Texts/rus9/Chron_vest_kor/frametext.htm CHRONICA REGUM VISIGOTHORUM]. En 363, à la fin de la dynastie constantinienne, avec la mort de Julien le roi qui soutient l'usurpateur Procope c'est Athanaric (318-381) et pas son père, Aoric (300 - 362). Pourtant ce dernier avait fait jurer à Athanaric de ne jamais mettre le pied sur le territoire romain et rester, lui et les siens, libres et indépendants de toute influence étrangère. À l'été de 365, l'empereur Valens apprend de ses commandants de troupes à la frontière que les Goths s'apprêtent à attaquer la Thrace. Il y envoie des unités d'élite. A Constantinople, Procope, avec leur aide, se proclame empereur. Procope est soutenu par les Wisigoths. Athanaric envoie à l'usurpateur ses 3.000 meilleurs guerriers. Cependant Procope est vaincu et exécuté. Les guerriers wisigoths, retournant vers leurs bords du Danube, sont arrêtes et emprisonnés dans différentes villes de Thrace. Leur roi, Athanaric, à cette occasion proteste, mais Valens ne rend pas les prisonniers. Les deux camps se préparent à la guerre. Sous Athanaric le royaume des Wisigoths s'étend depuis le Danube inférieur jusqu'au Dniestr, et comprend la Moldavie, la Valachie et une partie de la Podolie d'aujourd'hui. Au printemps de 367, Valens commence les hostilités. Les Romains traversent le Danube en Tutrakanet (Bulgarie), et pénètrent en territoire wisigoth. Athanaric et ses Tervinges restés païens se réfugient dans les Carpates. Les Romains dévastent le pays à la poursuite de ces barbares. Mais comme ils subissent des embuscades un peu partout ils préfèrent se replier vers le limes. En 368 Valens ne peut pas traverser le Danube. Lors de la troisième année de la guerre (369) Valens attaque à partir du futur comté de Tulcea, à proximité des Monts Măcin (Dobrogea). Il affronte d'abord les Ostrogoths, venus peut-être pour aider les Wisigoths. Les cavaliers ostrogoths se replient, et les troupes impériales occupent le terrain. Elles vont jusqu'à la zone située entre le Prut et le Dniestr. Étonnamment, Athanaric (318-382) combat les troupes impériales avec une partie seulement des guerriers de son peuple. Il sait qu'une grande bataille ne peut se traduire que par l'anéantissement des Goths et leurs alliés. Après un repli tactique Athanaric (318-382) entame des négociations avec les Romains. Réalisant que les tentatives pour encercler un groupe très mobile de tribus et leur infliger une défaite décisive sont vouées à l'échec, Valens accepte les propositions de paix d'Athanaric. Athanaric (318-382) traite avec Valens en 370, lors d'une rencontre sur un bateau au milieu du Danube l'empereur d'OrientValens J. den Boeft, J. W. Drijvers, D. Den Hengst, Philological and historical commentary on Ammianus Marcellinus, vol. 27, BRILL,‎ 2009.. Athanaric respecte ainsi son serment de ne pas franchir la frontière. La fin des hostilités met fin à la famine des Goths. Ils commercent avec les Romains. La victoire de l'empereur Valens accentue la division des Tervinges entre partisans d'Athanaric, païens et ceux du Duc Fritigern, des ariensMichael Frassetto, Encyclopedia of barbarian Europe : society in transformation, ABC-CLIO,‎ 2003.. Ulfila/Wulfila, évêque des Goths Tervinges, établit un alphabet gothique. Athanaric (318-382) perçoit cette religion, qui n'a rien à voir avec les anciennes religions de l'Europe, comme un danger. Les chrétiens sont persécutés, en Dacie, entre 369 et 372Athanaric Encyclopædia Britannica. Sabas le Goth est, en 372, noyé dans la rivière Mouséon (aujourd'hui Buzau). En 375, les Greuthungues se soumettent aux Huns et attaquent ensuite avec eux le pays des Tervinges. Suite à la poussée des Huns du khan Balamber, en 376, la majeure partie du peuple wisigoth suit Fritigern et entre dans l'Empire romain tandis qu'Athanaric (318-381) et ses fidèles se réfugient dans les Carpates. Il en chasse quelques tribus sarmates et y reste longtemps sans être inquiété. * * * * * La bataille d’Andrinople (378) . Lupicinus est le commandant de la Thrace lorsque d'autres Goths tentent d'entrer dans l'Empire. En 376, Valens autorise les Goths à traverser le Danube pour se réfugier en Mésie face aux attaques des Huns. Dans les faits, le traité ne s'applique pas, du fait de la corruption de l'administration romaine. Elle revend à un prix exorbitant les matières premières et les ressources alimentaires que l'Empire a mis à disposition des Goths. Cela oblige les barbares à vendre leurs enfants comme esclaves pour pouvoir se nourrirAlessandro Barbero, Le jour des barbares : Andrinople, 9 août 378, Flammarion, 2006.. Le sort des Goths devenus chrétiens dans l'Empire est tout tracé. Thémistius, rhéteur et philosophe, raconte ainsi qu'avant même 369, les officiers militaires du Danube se sont tous convertis en trafiquants d'esclaves. L'évêque de Ptolémaïs (Cyrénaïque), épistolier, philosophe grec néoplatonicien, Synésios de Cyrène, écrit : : Toute famille jouissant ne serait-ce que d'un peu d'aisance a son esclave goth. Dans toutes les maisons, les Goths sont ceux qui dressent les tables, qui s'occupent des fours, qui portent les amphores ; et parmi les esclaves de compagnie, ceux qui portent sur leurs épaules les tabourets pliants sur lesquels leurs maîtres peuvent s'asseoir dans la rue sont tous des Goths''Alessandro Barbero (2006), ''Barbares. Immigrés, réfugiés et déportés dans l'Empire romain, Tallandier 2011, p.149.. Du fait de la misère beaucoup d'esclaves et de pauvres, dits romains, rejoignent les bandes armées de Goths et même des unités militaires romaines, car à la fin de l'Empire les armées romaines comptent beaucoup de Barbares. En 377, un incident se produit à Marcianopolis, lors d'un banquet chez Lupicinus qui fait massacrer les Goths et fait tuer Alaviv. Le Duc chrétien Fritigern s'en échappe, mais au lieu de trahir il dirige la révolte. Ses troupes chassent Lupicinus de la Thrace. Les guerriers goths s'équipent ainsi d'armes romaines. Pendant deux ans, les Goths ravagent les provinces de Thrace et de Mésie. Valens forme en 378 l'une des plus grandes armées de toute l'histoire de l'Empire romain. Mais ils ne sont que 56.000 face à 150.000 Goths. Ces derniers battent l'armée impériale lors de cette bataille à Andrinople. Il s'agit d'un des plus grands désastres militaires romains du IVe siècle, comparable à la défaite de Cannes. L’empereur Valens est tué. * * * * * De la bataille d’Andrinople au règne d'Alaric (378-395) . thumb|260px|Ville gallo-romaine saccagée par les Huns. Les Wisigoths continuent leurs pillages et décidèrent de commencer par Andrinople, très proche, où se trouve le trésor impérial et où se sont réfugiés un tiers de l'armée de Valens, soit environ 20.000 hommes. Mais, la conséquence principale de cette défaite est la vacance du trône de Constantinople. Avant que le chaos ne s'empare de l'Orient, l'Empereur d'Occident Gratien, neveu du défunt, attribue le trône au général Théodose, originaire d'Hispanie, qui est couronné en 379 Théodose dirige une nouvelle campagne contre les Goths, qui dure deux ans, et au terme de laquelle il parvient à les vaincre et négocie un traité avec leur roi, Athanaric, en 382. Les Goths, chassés de leurs montagnes, recouvrent leur statut de fœderati des Romains en Mésie. Athanaric (318-382) meurt à Constantinople une quinzaine de jours après son arrivée. Néanmoins, après Andrinople, les Wisigoths sont pleinement conscients de leur force et continuent à extorquer de l'argent aux Romains. Il est probable que la pression croissante des Huns pousse à partir de 391 quelques clans wisigoths à migrer vers le sud. C'est dans ce contexte que Fravitta, chef de tribu loyal à Rome, assassine son rival Eriulf. En 391-392, des Wisigoths se manifestent de nouveau sous la direction d'Alaric (370 - 410), qui occupe pourtant une charge importante au sein de l'administration de l'Empire d'Orient. Mais ces bandes sont neutralisées par Théodose et acceptent de se mettre au service de l’empereur. En 394, les Goths d'Alaric (370-410), qui apparaît maintenant comme le principal chef wisigoth, sont parmi les soutiens de Théodose, sous les ordres de son commandant en chef Stilicon, dans la guerre contre l'usurpateur Eugène, nommé Auguste pour l’Occident. Eugène perd la vie dans une bataille sanglante qui se livre près d'Aquilée. Cependant, les Goths ressentent l'attitude impériale lors de cette bataille comme une trahison; n'ayant ni ravitaillement, ni soutien des Romains. Ils rejoignent la Mésie en pillant sur leur passage. A l'époque où l'empereur Valens conclut la paix du Danube avec les Goths (376), une innombrable masse de hordes sauvages et nomades franchit la frontière de l'orient. Ces nouveaux venus portent le nom de Huns. En 394, les Goths se retrouvent face à ces hordes asiatiques qui viennent de franchir le Danube. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Les Balthes au Ve siècle . Du temps d'Alaric (395-410) . Les Goths ravagent le sud des Balkans . Dans les Balkans, les errances des Wisigoths d'Alaric durent environ 30 ans (de 376 à 408), mais les Wisigoths ne se sont jamais installés là-bas[http://kronk.spb.ru/library/schukin-mb-2005-abst.htm Mark Borisovich Schukin (1937 - 2008), The Gothic Way. Goths, Rome, and the culture of the Chernjakhov.]. En janvier 395, les Huns traversent le Danube gelé. Il profitent de la faiblesse de la frontière à l’est et sur le Danube inférieur, l'Empereur Théodose ayant amené en Italie les Wisigoths. À la nouvelle de l’attaque hunnique, les bandes de Goths qui ravagent l’Illyricum, la Mésie et la Thrace déplacent avant la fin de l’hiver leurs campements vers le sud des Balkans, à l’intérieur de l’EmpireIstván Bóna, Les Huns : le grand empire barbare d'Europe (IVe-Ve siècles), Errance,‎ 2002.. On dit en Orient : : Il faut regarder les Goths comme des hommes, et les Romains comme des femmes. Effectivement, Alaric (370-410) dévaste impunément la Thrace et la Macédoine. Stilicon reçoit l'ordre de s'éloigner avec ses troupes. Les Wisigoths traversent les Thermopyles, imposent un tribut à Athènes, puis pillent le PéloponnèseHerwig Wolfram, Thomas J. Dunlap, History of the Goths, University of California Press,‎ 1990. : Corinthe, Argos, et la vallée de l'Eurotas, dont Sparte, sont mises à sac, puis Mycènes et Olympie. Au printemps 397, Stilicon refoule les Wisigoths vers l’Épire. Comme il a agi sans ordres il est déclaré ennemi public de l’empire d'OrientHerwig Wolfram, Thomas J. Dunlap, History of the Goths, University of California Press,‎ 1990.. * * * * * Alaric et l'Italie . Alaric (370-410) est nommé, en 398, par Arcadius maître de la milice en Illyrie orientale (préfecture du prétoire d'Illyricum)Grand Atlas de l’Antiquité romaine : Construction, apogée et fin d’un empire (IIIe siècle av. J.-C. / VIe siècle apr. J.-C.): Atlas Autrement, Christophe Badel, Hervé Inglebert, Claire Levasseur, Flammarion.. Proclamé solennellement roi des Wisigoths, Alaric (370 - 410), du fait de cette double autorité, et posté sur les limites de deux empires, vend alternativement ses trompeuses promesses aux deux empereurs. Mais, finalement, Alaric envahit l'empire d'Occident. Les provinces orientales sont épuisées ; celles de l'Asie inaccessibles ; et Constantinople du fait de ses murailles est imprenable. L’opulente Italie, qu'il a visitée deux fois, tente son avidité. Le 12 juillet 400, les Goths sont expulsés de Constantinople après avoir été massacrés. En novembre 401, Alaric (370-410) envahit l'Italie. Il pille Aquilée et vient mettre le siège à Milan, la résidence impériale d'Honorius. Des unités romaines venues de Grande-Bretagne et du Rhin rejoignent la petite armée que Stilicon a réussi à assembler en Italie en 402''Within the Gates of Rome: A Study of Roman Military Policy and the Barbarians, Ca. 375-425 A.D., Thomas S. Burns, Indiana University Press, 1994.. Alaric quitte alors Milan et se dirige vers Asti à travers la plaine du Pô. Stilicon le rattrape et le défait à la bataille de Pollentia (6 avril 402). Si les armées d'Alaric ne sont pas détruites, Stilicon pille son campement militaire et récupère le trésor des Wisigoths. La bataille de Vérone (403) permet aux Romains de chasser les Wisigoths d'Italie après deux ans de guerre. Alaric se retire en IllyrieStephen Mitchell, ''A history of the later Roman Empire, AD 284-641: the transformation of the ancient world, Wiley-Blackwell 2007.. Les batailles à Pollentia et à Vérone font que le poète Claudien loue les efforts de Stilicon dans ses panégyriques sur les guerres gothiques''From Constantine to Charlemagne: An Archaeology of Italy, AD 300-800'', Neil Christie, Ashgate Publishing, Ltd., 2006.. Stilicon achète le départ des Wisigoths d’Alaric d’Italie pour 4.000 livres d’orLouis-Sébastien Le Nain de Tillemont, Histoire des empereurs et des autres princes qui ont régné durant les six premiers siècles de l’Église, vol. 5, Paris, Charles Robustel,‎ 1720.. Puis le 1er mai 408, Arcadius meurt. Alaric obtient le titre de Maître des Milices des Gaules. Stilicon veut l'envoyer combattre Constantin III en GauleJohn Drinkwater, Timothy Venning, Chronology of the Roman Empire, Continuum International Publishing Group,‎ 2011.. Quelques mois plus tard, Honorius, jaloux du pouvoir de son ambitieux général et influencé par ses favoris, fait tuer Stilicon et ses proches. Dans la confusion qui s'ensuit, les troupes romaines massacrent les familles des fœderati, qui rejoignent alors en grand nombre les troupes Alaric (370-410). En septembre 408, Alaric franchit de nouveau les Alpes, pille Aquilée, Concordia, Altino et Crémone, puis assiège Rome[http://etext.library.adelaide.edu.au/g/g43d/chapter35.html The Decline and Fall of the Roman Empire, Gibbon, Edward]. Les habitants affamés finissent par accepter de payer plus de 5.000 livres d'or, 30.000 livres d'argent, 3.000 livres de laine, 3000 livres de poivre, 4.000 robes de soie et 3.000 peaux teintes en pourpre. Le sénateur d'origine espagnole Basilius est envoyé au camp d'Alaric, qui accorde une trêveAndré Chastagnol, Les fastes de la préfecture de Rome au Bas-Empire, Paris, Nouvelles éditions latines,‎ 1962.. Alaric (370-410) établit un camp permanent en Toscane et organise son armée. Il est rejoint par Athaulf (360-415), son beau-frère et ses cavaliers, venant de la région du Danube, mais qui est battu à Pise. Le barbare Generidus, commandant des forces romaines en Norique, envoie 10.000 mercenaires huns à Ravenne pour renforcer l'empereur Honorius. Ce sont donc des bandes de barbares asiatiques qui massacrent tout sur leur passage qui défendent l'Empire. Il est vrai Alaric (370-410) est rejoint par 40.000 esclaves chassés de Rome par la famine. Alaric demande à s'installer en Vénétie, Norique et Dalmatie, en plus d'un tribut et d'un ravitaillement annuel et le titre de magister militum. Le co-empereur Honorius refuse, et Alaric dirige donc son armée à nouveau sur RomeAbel Hugo, Histoire générale de la France depuis les temps les plus reculés jusqu'à nos jours, vol. 1, Paris, Delloye,‎ 1836.. En novembre 409, Alaric, rejoint par son beau-frère Athaulf (360 - 415) avec les forces gothiques de Pannonie, rompt les négociations de Rimini avec Honorius et investit les magasins à grains du Portus, près de Rome. Il fait proclamer empereur le sénateur Attale qui le hausse au grade de Magister utriusque militiae praesentialis (= maître de la milice)Herwig Wolfram, Thomas J. Dunlap, History of the Goths, University of California Press,‎ 1990.. Alaric installe ses cantonnements en Étrurie, trahit Attale pour se rapprocher d’Honorius, lui demandant un établissement en Norique pour son peuple. Il a affaire à un ingrat. Honorius refuseLéon Homo, Nouvelle histoire romaine, Fayard,‎ 1969.. Lors de la conférence de paix, Sarus, ennemi juré Athaulf (360 - 415), attaque les Goths. Alaric y voit une trahison et marche de nouveau contre Rome Averil Cameron, Peter Garnsey, The late Empire, A.D. 337-425, vol. 13, Cambridge University Press,‎ 1998.. Du 24 au 27 août 410, c'est le sac de Rome. Alaric pille Rome, emmène avec lui Galla Placidia, sœur de l’empereur. Suite au sac de Rome de nombreux Romains se réfugient en Orient et en Afrique. Le Roi Alaric prend Naples, mais meurt à Cosentia, à la fin de l’année, en tentant de passer en Sicile, pour aller conquérir la riche province d’Afrique. Son beau-frère, Athaulf (360 - 415), Athaulf lui succède et part vers la Gaule. Alaric (370-410) se marie avec une fille du Prince Modares (ca 330- après 382), cousin d'Athanaric (318-382), commandant de l'armée de Thrace, au IVe siècleHerwig Wolfram, Thomas J. Dunlap, History of the Goths, University of California Press,‎ 1990.. Elle est la sœur du successeur d'Alaric Athaulf (360-415), qui suit. Ils sont les parents de : * Pélagie (390-après 440) est la femme du comte Boniface, puis du Généralissime de l'Empire Romain, Aetius. * Pédauque est l'épouse de Théodoric (390-451), roi des Wisigoths et lui donne deux fils Thorismond et Théodoric II, à leur tour rois des Wisigoths. * Wallia (ca 380-418) est roi des Wisigoths de 415 à 419, qui suit. Alaric (370-410)[http://etext.library.adelaide.edu.au/g/g43d/chapter35.html The Decline and Fall of the Roman Empire, Gibbon, Edward] a un fils illégitime, Théodoric I Balthes (ca 400-451), roi des Wisigoths 418-451, qui suit. * * * * * Du temps d'Athaulf (410-415) . Alaric a comme successeur Athaulf, un homme décrit par Jordanes comme beau et intelligent. Athaulf (360-415) est le fils du Prince Modares (ca 330-après 382), un cousin d'Alaric et le beau-frère du précédent roi. Comme les Balthes privilégient les mariages consanguins il se marie avec la sœur d'Alaric (370-410). Selon la Chronica regum Wisigotthorum (chronique des rois wisigoths), Ataulphus règne six ans. Vers 408 ou 409, Alaric est rejoint par Athaulf et ses cavaliers qui descendent du Danube, où ils protégeaient le limes contre les Huns. Après la mort de son beau-frère, en 410, dans le sud de l'Italie, Athaulf renonce au projet de conquête du nord de l'Afrique. Les Wisigoths remontent vers le Nord de l'Italie. Athaulf emmène avec lui l'ex-empereur Attale et Galla Placidia, demi-sœur de Honorius qui est détenue comme otage. Jovin, usurpateur romain en Gaule de 411 à 412, opposé à l'empereur Flavius Honorius, autorise en 412 Athaulf à franchir le col du Mont-Genèvre, avec 10.000 Wisigoths. Honorius, l'empereur légitime, promet alors à Athaulf du blé dont il a un grand besoin''Aux racines de l'Europe occidentale'', Jacques Rossel, L'AGE D'HOMME, 1998. Athaulf (360-415) change de camp. Il enlèvent aux usurpateurs Jovin et son frère Sébastien la Provence, assiège Valence, capture Jovin et le livre au Préfet des Gaules. Le roi des Wisigoths prend Narbonne en 413, puis Toulouse. Quand ils arrivent à Bordeaux la ville ouvre ses portes à eux sans un combat. Athaulf épouse Galla Placidia, sœur de l'Empereur, à Narbonne, avec beaucoup de pompe le premier jour de 414. Athaulf croit que son union va l'autoriser à revendiquer légitimement le pouvoir en Occident pour la descendance de Théodose. Honorius refuse toutefois de traiter avec lui. Athaulf, incapable de se faire conférer à lui-même la dignité impériale refait Priscus Attale Auguste d’Occident, à Bordeaux, en 414, pour mieux le manipulerJohn Drinkwater, Timothy Venning, Chronology of the Roman Empire, Continuum International Publishing Group,‎ 2011.. L'aristocratie, les commerçants et les hauts fonctionnaires gallo-romains sont contents car avec les Wisigoths l'anarchie romaine cesse''Aux racines de l'Europe occidentale'', Jacques Rossel, L'AGE D'HOMME, 1998. Les Romains commencent à adopter la politique de la soi-disant hospitalitas pour accueillir les différentes tribus germaniques venues en Gaule. Cela implique que les propriétaires gallo-romains de grandes propriétés et villas donnent une partie de leurs terres et de leurs biens aux vainqueurs. Parfois cela représente les deux tiers de leurs terres ou accepter de leur payer la proportion équivalente de leur revenu. Mais le mariage d'Athaulf avec Placidia, sœur d'Honorius, n'amène point la paix. Son rival Constance III le bat près de Narbonne. A l'automne 414 le blocus des côtes méditerranéennes, par la flotte impériale dirigée par Constantius, provoque une disette en Aquitaine. Athaulf et son peuple doivent s'installer dans le nord de Hispania, où ils prennent Barcelone. La garnison de Bordeaux incendie la ville avant son départJohn Drinkwater, Timothy Venning, Chronology of the Roman Empire, Continuum International Publishing Group,‎ 2011.. Galla Placidia voyage avec Ataulf. Leurs fils, Théodose, meurt en bas âge en Hispania et est placé dans un cercueil argenté. Sa mort élimine ainsi une opportunité pour une ligne romano-wisigothique. En septembre 41, à Barcelone, l'un des officiers d'Athaulf, pour venger son ancien chef, le général Sarus, et à l'instigation de Sigéric, tire son épée et le blesse mortellement dans ses écuries au palais de Barcelone. Son successeur Sigéric, frère du général Sarus, ordonne le meurtre de six enfants d'Athaulf (360-415) pour empêcher qu'il est des descendants. Galla Placidia, veuve de Ataúlfo, sœur de l'empereur Honorius, est contrainte à marcher avec d'autres prisonniers devant son cheval durant 20 kilomètres jusqu'à la ville de Barcelone. Sigéric veut en plus faire la paix avec les Romains. Cette situation créé une grande colère parmi les partisans de Wallia (ca 380-418), qui l'assassine le septième jour de son règne, au nom de la faide (= vendetta germanique). * * * * * Du temps de Wallia (415-418) . Wallia (ca 380-418) succède à Athaulf comme roi des Wisigoths. Affamé par le blocus des ports, Wallia cherche à passer en Afrique, mais est rejeté sur le littoral par une tempêtePaul Augustin Gauzence de Lastours, L'Espagne historique, littéraire et monumentale, Toulouse, Delsol,‎ 1846.. Constance III traite avec Wallia (ca 380-418) au début de l'année 416. Il accepte ce traité (foedus) proposé par le gouvernement ouest-romaine. Galla Placidia retourne à Ravenne. Il reçoit de l’empereur 600.000 mesures de blé et lui abandonne l'usurpateur Priscus Attale. Il est mutilé de sa main droite et exilé aux îles Lipari. Galla Placidia, en 417, à l'instigation d'Honorius, se remarie avec l'ennemi implacable des Goths, Constance III. Les Wisigoths continuent leur conquête de l'Espagne. Leur roi, Wallia (ca 380 - 418), pousse une pointe vers la province de Carthagène''Septimanie, Languedoc, Roussillon, qu'es-aquò ?, Georges-Auguste Fraiche, le plein des sens, 2004.. A la tête de 100.000 hommes, combat les Alains et les Vandales pour le compte d'Honorius (416-429). Les Alains essuient une défaite, dans laquelle ils perdent leur roi. Les Vandales Silingues sont exterminés en Bétique (418), tandis que les Alains, les Suèves et les Vandales Asdingues sont regroupés dans le nord-ouest de la péninsule. Après leur victoire, les Wisigoths obtiennent de Constantius de s'établir comme fédérés en Aquitaine seconde et choisissent Toulouse pour capitale. Après la mort de Wallia peu de temps après son arrivée à Toulouse, Théodoric I Balthes (ca 400-451) devient roi des Wisigoths. Wallia (ca 380-418) est roi des Wisigoths de 415 à 419. Il épouse une femme de la famille des Balthes. Ils ont au moins deux filles : * Théodoric I Balthes (ca 400-451). * N qui épouse Rechila, roi du royaume suève de 441 jusqu'à sa mort en 448. Ils sont les parents de : ** Flavius Ricimer (405-472), général d’origines suève et wisigothe romanisé. ** Fille qui épouse Gunderic, roi des Burgondes. * * * * * Du temps de Théodoric (415-418) . Les Wisigoths sont alors établis presque à l'extrémité de l'Europe occidentale; leurs frères et anciens voisins, les Ostrogoths, étaient encore dans leurs anciennes demeures sur les limites orientales de cette partie du monde. Alaric II Balthes (458-507) * Athanagilde Balthes (510-567) * Euric Balthes (ca 430-484) * Théodoric I Balthes (ca 400-451) 476 : Fin de l’Empire d’Occident ; le Skire Odoacre devient roi d’Italie 488 : L’Ostrogoth Théodoric le Grand, au service de l'empereur d'Orient Zénon, vainc Odoacre et devient roi d’Italie * * * * * * * * * * Il faut bientôt faire des préparatifs plus sérieux; après dix ans de repos, les Wisigoths avaient de nouveau rompu la paix. Aétius fait venir des mercenaires hunniques. Mais Litorius, qui voulut attaquer et vaincre avant lui, fut défait, et tout le pays jusqu'au Rhône se trouva par ce fait ouvert aux Goths. Leur roi Théoderich conclut avec le gouverneur des Gaules, Avituô, une paix avantageuse. D'un autre-côte, Aétius abandonna aux Alains,qui étaient restés en Gaule, Valence et le pays situé sur la rive gauche du Rhône, pour qu'ils servissent de boulevard contre les Goths Avant que les Goths fussent pacifiés, le roi des Vandales, Genserich, passa en Afrique et détruisit non-seulement Carthage , où il commit les plus affreuses cruautés, mais il menaça môme la Sicile , la Sardaigne, et se rendit aussi redoutable sur mer que les Carthaginois l'avaient été autrefois. Après le départ des Vandales, les Suèves s'étendirent en Espagne sous leur roi Hermanrich, et battent Aétius, qui marche contre eux. D'un autre côté, Avitus (446), repousse le roi des Franks, Chlodio, qui s'était avancé jusqu'à Cambray 4. Vers le même temps,les Huns envahirent la Thrace et empêchèrent non-seulement Théodose d'envoyer ries secours à l'empereur d'Occident (443) i ma's ils menacèrent même bientôt l'Illyrie5. Attila, après la mort de son dernier frère Bléda (445-447 ) a réuni en lui toute la puissance; il régnait alors seul sur toute la nation. Le moment était venu où il allait faire usage de toute cette puissance. Si Aétius n'avait pas craint d'introduire dans l'empire des auxiliaires hunniques, d'autres qui étaient menacés ou mécontents, jetèrent à leur tour les yeux sur Attila. l»e roi des Vandales, Genserich, lui envoya un message, et l'on croit qu'il fut déterminé à cette démarche par la crainte que les Wisigoths ne s'unissent avec les Romains contre lui, parce que, dans un accès de méfiance, il avait soupçonné sa belle-fille d'avoir voulu l'empoisonner, lui avait coupé le nez et les oreilles, et l'avait renvoyée ainsi mutilée à son père Théoderic. Ces mêmes Vandales, qui cinquante ans auparavant s'étaient avancés du fond de la Germanie orientale jusqu'en Espagne et avaient ensuite passé en Afrique , envoyèrent alors proposer une alliance an roi des Huns, sur les frontières orientales de l'Europe. Quel immense circuit ils avaient parcouru Attila accueillit avec joie cette proposition; il avait déjà jeté ses vues sur l'Occident. Honoria, sœur de l'empereur Valentinien, mécontente que celui-ci ne se fût pas occupé de lui procurer une alliance convenable, avait envoyé, dit-on, un message secret au roi barbare pour lui offrir sa main. Maisson premier regard resta fixé sur le royaume des Wisigoths ; il voulut le» détacher des Romains, et dans cette vue il fit proposer, un traité de partage au roi Théoderic ; mais en même temps il écrivit à l'empereur que les Huns voulaient, comme anciens- amis et alliés des Romains, chasser les Wisigoths de la Gaule et de l'Espagne, et rétablir ainsi les anciennes limites de l'empire. * * * * * * * * * * LES PEUPLES GERMANIQUES SÉPARÉS EN DEUX MOITIÉS SUR LES CHAMPS CATALAUNIQUES , L'empereur Valentinien découvrit les projets d'Attila; il reconnut la grandeur du péril, et mit tout en œuvre pour réunir les princes et les peuples de l'Occident contre la puissance envahissante des Huns. 11 écrivit au roi Théoderich : « Lève-toi, noble » prince des Wisigoths ; nous t'avons donné une de » nos plus belles provinces; combats pour nous et » pour toi. » Le roi Théoderich lui répondit : « Jamais une guerre juste n'a paru trop diflicile à » un roi des Wisigoths, il n'a jamais connu la » crainte. Ainsi pensent les grands de mon royaume; » tout le peuple des Wisigoths saisit avec joie sesarJ) mes toujours victorieuses. » Valentinien s'adressa dans les mêmes termes au roi des Alains , Sambiba ou Sangipan , auquel on avait accordé le pays de la rive gauche du Rhône ; il manda en outre le roi des Hurgundes, les cités fédérées de la Gaule et les princes des Franks établis dans le Pays-Bas. Attila remonta le Danube et traversa la Germanie avec une armée d'environ sept cent mille combattants de différentes nations , chaque tribu conduite par ses prines, mais toutes soumises à son autorité suprême. Plusieurs peuplades marchent avec lui; on comptait les Ostrogoths sous Trois chefs, Walamir, Theudemir et Widimir, tons trois frères; les Gépides sous Artharich; on prétend que celui-ci et le Goth Walamir avaient spécialement sa confiance. La langue gothique était même fréquemment parlée à sa cour. Sidonius, auteur contemporain, cite de plus les Rugiens et les Scythes, les Torings, les Bruktères et les Franks. On voit que tous les peuples transrhénans marchaient sous Attila et s'avançaient en Gaule contre leurs frères, à l'exception des Saxons, qui, immobiles au milieu de ce grand ébranlement, poursuivaient leurs courses sur mer et s'établissaient dans la Bretagne, un an avant qu'Attila se mît en marche pour l'Occident '. Deux princes fraiiks, qui étaient frères , se disputaient le pouvoir; l'un alla implorer du secours à Rome près d'Aétius1; l'autre réclama l'appui d'Attila. La division se mit donc aussi dans là ligue des Franks, et c'est même cette dernière dissension qui donna un motif à Attila pour'envahir le territoire des Franks et la Belgique. Il battit ensuite ce roi des Burgundes, Gundichar , et s'avance sans rencontrer d'obstacles jusqu'aux frontières des Wisigoths C'est alors qu'Aétius apparaît avec une armée romaine. Les Wisigoths, de leur côté, s'étaient prépaies de leur mieux. Les Romains n'étaient pas nombreux , mais ils avaient dans leurs rangs beaucoup d'auxiliaires de la Gaule et de la Germanie, que nous avons déjà fait connaître. Attila (451) rétrograde jusqu'aux champs catalauniques (les plaines de Chalons-en-Champagne); il s'y arrêta et s'y prépara à livrer bataille '. Lui-même commandait le centre, qui faisait sa principale force; les Wisigoths forment une aile; les Gépides forment l'autre avec le reste des auxiliaires. Aétius et Théoderich, de leur côté,placèrent au centre le roi des Alains, dans lequel ils n'avaient pas une très-grande confiance; puis, Aétius prit le commandement de l’aile gauche, Théoderich celui de l'aile droite. Tous les peuples teutiques se trouvaient donc en face les uns des autres, une partie avec les Romains , l'autre avec les Huns, et cette journée devait décider si la Teutschland et peut-être l'Europe appartiendraient aux Huns. Attila commanda aux siens de tomber de toute leur force sur les Wisigoths et les Alains, parce qu'en eux reposait toute la puissance de l'ennemi. Le roi Théoderich, avec ses deux fils aînés, combat courageusement à la tête de son peuple; il tombe frappé par l'Ostrogoth Andagis; mais ses braves Wisigoths ne cèdent pas. Le carnage dura jusqu'à la nuit , et rien ne paraissait être décidé. Mais Attila redoutait une surprise, et il résolut ; si tout espoir lui était enlevé, de se donner la mort sur un monceau de selles, auquel il mettrait le feu. Les VVisigoths brûlaient de venger leur roi; mais son fils aîné, Thorismond, craignant qu'un de ses plus jeunes frères ne s'emparât de l'héritage paternel, se hâta de retourner à Toulouse. Aétius trouva qu'il était prudent de laisser partir Attila, afin de pouvoir un jour l'employer au besoin contre les Wisigoths. Aétius était dans une si grande sécurité, qu'il ne songea pas même à faire occuper les passages d'Italie. Tout-à-coup Attila fil volte-face, assiégea et détruisit Aquilée, et pilla toutes les villes de l'Italie supérieure. Ces événements troublèrent tellement Aétius, qu'il conseilla à l'empereur de prendre la-fuite. Cependant des messages de paix furent envoyés à Attila; le pape Léon lui-même va le trouver. Attila accepte enfin la paix; il parait qu'il voulait marcher contre l'empereur d'Occident, parce que celui-ci ne pavait pas les tributs qu'il avait promis. Mais bientôt il se retourna encore une fois vers la Gaule, d'où l'on pourrait conclure que les Romains lui avaient promis de ne plus soutenir ces peuples. Attila tomba d'abord sur les Alains; mais Thorismond, roi des Wisigoths n'attendit pas que le danger fût venu jusqu'à lui, il courut au secours des Alains et "défit les Huns pour la deuxième fois; Attila résolut y tors d'abandonner tout-à-fait l'Occident'. C'est donc à ce même peuple, qui jadis est soumis au joug des Huns sur les limites de l'Orient, qu'il est réservé de délivrer l'Occident de leur joug. Le nom des Wisigoths s'est enfin perdu; mais leur gloire s'est maintenue. [[Fichier:Apa14.jpg|thumb|260px|''Palatium Regis des rois wisigoths, à Tolède.]] * * * * * LE ROYAUME DE TOLÈDE . thumb||260px|Les derniers rois Balthes : Egica, Witiza, Rodrigo. En Espagne, après l'année 507, l'état wisigothique de Tolède se met en place. Sur ce territoire d'Espagne, les Wisigoths réussissent à créer et à créer leur propre culture wisigothique dans leurs 264 années d'existence, jusqu'à l'invasion arabe en 711. Les archéologues découvrent un grand nombre de sépultures de l'époque avec de nombreuses découvertes sur la mode gothique. Duraton, Castiltierra et d'autres nécropoles compte pour chacune plusieurs centaines de sépultures. L'auteur soutient l'idée de Patrick Périn et Michel Kazanski selon lequel la mode du Danube est amenée dans le sud de la Gaule, et en Espagne, par les Ostrogoths du roi Vidimir, qui, ayant laissé les terres confiées par les Romains au sud de la Pannonie, tentent de s'y réinstaller en 476[http://kronk.spb.ru/library/schukin-mb-2005-abst.htm Mark Borisovich Schukin (1937 - 2008), The Gothic Way. Goths, Rome, and the culture of the Chernjakhov.]. Quelques changements qu'eut produits la première invasion des Huns d'orient en occident, elle ne laissa pas de traces après elle. Tout rentra promptement dans son ancien état, et Attila s'en retourne comme il était venu. La confédération des peuples, formée par les Romains, fut dissoute en sa présence, il est vrai, par la perfidie d'Aétius, mais les peuples eux-mêmes restèrent dans les établissements qu'ils avaient occupés jusque là. Le prince des Franks, qui avait réclamé le secours des Romains, fut même rétabli dans son pouvoir après la retraite d'Attila. Les Teutsches cisrhénans, que la puissance supérieure des envahisseurs avait entraînés et réunis sous une seule domination, se séparèrent de nouveau, lorsque les hordes hunniques se furent retirées.Faute 'le documents, on ne peut que faire des conjectures sur l'état intérieur de la Teutschland à cette époque; on ne peut même reconnaître le chemin que suivit Attila à son passage et à son retour. Comme il n'y avait point encore de villes dans le pays et que les habitants s'étaient pour la plupart joints aux Huns, les barbares n'y exercèrent point les mêmes ravages que dans la Gaule et l'Italie. Ces nations ne paraissent pas même avoir perdu beaucoup en population dans la grande bataille qui termina l'invasion, puisque bientôt après elles reparaissent en plus grand nombre à l'ouest et au sud. Les peuples germaniques, troublés dans leurs rapports par ce grand événement, reprirent bientôt la même assiette qu'ils avaient auparavant. La culture des Wisigoths espagnols est également analysée par Borisovich Schukin (1937 - 2008), dans The Gothic Way. L'auteur prête attention au fait incroyable que, dans de nombreux sites funéraires, par exemple Castiltierra, il existe de grandes quantités de perles d'ambre, plus en fait que partout en Europe occidentale et méridionale. Cet ambre est importée des côtes de la mer Baltique[http://kronk.spb.ru/library/schukin-mb-2005-abst.htm Mark Borisovich Schukin (1937 - 2008), The Gothic Way. Goths, Rome, and the culture of the Chernjakhov.]. Le fait que les habitants de l'Espagne wisigothe ont des contacts avec les peuples de l'Europe du Nord-Est orientale, au IVe et Ve siècles est également prouvé par la découverte étonnante dans l'oblast de Leningrad, dans le village de Turovo, près de la ville de Louga. Cette découverte présente un poignard à une extrémité avec une poignée en bronze fin. Les poignards analogues ne sont connus qu'en Espagne[http://kronk.spb.ru/library/schukin-mb-2005-abst.htm Mark Borisovich Schukin (1937 - 2008), The Gothic Way. Goths, Rome, and the culture of the Chernjakhov.]. * Théodoric I Balthes (ca 400-451) * Euric Balthes (ca 430-484) * Alaric II Balthes (458-507) * Athanagilde Balthes (510-567) * Rodéric d'Hispanie (688-711) * Pelayo des Asturies * Ardo Balthes (713-720) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * LES SEIGNEURS DES BAUX . Edward Gibbon au chapitre 30 de son Histoire de la décadence et de la chute de l'Empire romain écrit : : Cette lignée illustre continua à s'étendre en France, dans la province gothique de Septimanie, ou Languedoc ; sous l'appellation impropre de Baux ; et un rameau de cette famille s'installa ensuite dans le royaume de Naples. Les seigneurs des Baux, près d'Arles et auprès de soixante-dix neuf lieux dits restèrent indépendants des comtes de Provence. * * * * * * * * * * NOTES ET RÉFÉRENCES . Catégorie:Roi des Wisigoths Catégorie:Historiographie des Goths Catégorie:Wisigoths Catégorie:Antiquité tardive Catégorie:Église wisigothe Catégorie:Histoire de l'Espagne antique Catégorie:Histoire de l'Espagne médiévale Catégorie:Culture archéologique Catégorie:Archéologie en Europe Catégorie:Jordanès Catégorie:Antiquité tardive Catégorie:Peuple indo-européen Catégorie:Adversaire de la Rome antique Catégorie:Histoire de la Rome antique Catégorie:Bataille de Rome